1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive apparatus, an ultrasonic probe, and an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, inter alia.
2. Related Art
One known example of an apparatus for insonifying a subject with ultrasonic waves and receiving reflected waves coming from an interfacial surface at which the acoustic impedance is different within the interior of the subject is an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus for inspecting the interior of a human body. As an ultrasonic apparatus (ultrasonic probe) to be used in an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for scanning a beam in a row direction and in a column direction by arraying piezoelectric elements in a matrix array shape and providing a wiring for every row and column. With this technique, however, the application of a drive signal to the piezoelectric elements creates fluctuations in the electrical potential of a common electrode line, and a problem therefore emerges in that the intensity of ultrasonic waves changes depending on the beam direction (steering angle) in a case where phase scanning is to be carried out.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-61252 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.